


A Love Song (Imladris Collection of Numenorean Songs No. 72A)

by Himring



Series: Numenor [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, International Day of Femslash, Númenor, Poetry, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Yavien? A princess of the House of Elros--a name and a date in a genealogical table. We know little about the early days of Numenor.</p><p>But it seems that in a collection of songs found in the Library of Rivendell, a song is preserved that mentions her name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Song (Imladris Collection of Numenorean Songs No. 72A)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Day of Femslash Challenge by the Library of Moria (which supplied the prompts "Yavien" and "yellow cress") and for the (Not a) River Challenge at Tolkien Weekly (which supplied the prompt "meander").

Where River Siril  
lazily meanders  
on its last lap to the sea,  
well shielded among rushes,  
knee-deep in gladden and yellow cress,  
Yavien, oh Yavien,  
will you remember who kissed you,  
fair as your foremother Idril,  
will you,  
although you're of the House of Elros  
and I the daughter of fisher folk?  
  
Where River Siril  
lazily meanders  
on its last lap to the sea,  
I still remember, my love,  
our first kiss,  
well shielded among rushes,  
knee-deep in gladden and yellow cress,  
although you were a fisher from Nindamos,  
fairer than elves to me,  
and I the great-granddaughter of Elros.

**Author's Note:**

> The river Siril is the chief river of Numenor and flows southwards from Meneltarma, the holy mountain in the centre of the island. Before it flows into the sea near the fisher village Nindamos, it slows down and winds its way through marshes. That seems to be an area where yellow cress would be found, a plant that grows in wet or boggy places.  
> I decided Yavien was a blonde--hence the comparison to her ancestress Idril rather than her ancestor Luthien, who was dark-haired.  
> I considered adding a faux commentary by the librarian of Rivendell, but this remained a pipe dream. I did eventually go on to fill out Yavien's background a little more and briefly revisit this love story.


End file.
